halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rank (Halo: Reach)
Untitled What the hell? You buy ranks? O.o Matt 2108 00:13, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, you rank up whenever you earn the given number of credits shown. And please avoid using informal language and smileys on talk pages. Mmm... Jackal Stew 14:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Name Change This is a proposal to change the name of this page - 'Rank (Halo: Reach)' sounds very vague. --Mmm... Jackal Stew 14:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :What would you change it to? Something like Halo: Reach Multiplayer Rank doesn't seem necessary. X Wing 08:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why not "Ranking System" instead? "Rank" could be anything from the military designation to sales figures to Xbox Live total player standings. I like "Ranking System" it seems to sound way better/ Billybobjoe855 :I'm fairly certain that the military population of Reach did not have specific ranks. And I don't think that anyone would type in Rank in a Halo game looking for sales figures or total player standings. I disagree with any name change, the current one is fine. X Wing 03:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : XP wrong To get from Warrant officer grade 3 to Captain it takes 66,000 XP. I took a screenshot of my rank on bungie.net: http://img834.imageshack.us/img834/9982/warrantiiitocaptain.png I didn't look below the warrant officer ranks but I believe to get to grade 1, 2, and 3 the XP listed is correct. No, the Warrant officer cRs are wrong.... it is harder to get from Warrant officer grade 3 to Captain than it is to get from Captain to Captain grade 1. The Unbalanced Warrior 21:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Edits We need a confirmed list of all of the ranks and the cR required to get them and a protection on this page. It keeps getting editted incorrectly. X Wing 21:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) As it is now appears to be the correct credit amounts and locations. The pattern is that the grade 3 rank takes twice as much cR as the other grades of the same rank. Dmoney3788 15:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Bold Why is Captain Grade 1 written in bolded font? Alex T Snow 13:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) How does it work with cR? It's mentioned that spending cR in Halo Reach doesn't decrease your cR, but there's still one thing that isn't elaborated. For example, say you're between the ranks of Corporal Grade 1 and Sergeant. You have enough cR to get a new Firefight voice. If you purchase one, and your cR goes down, do you have to earn it back in addition to your remaining progress before reaching Sergeant (heck, even if you reach 0 cR, do you still have the same rank and have to earn 20,000 cR before advancing in rank?) Or is there somewhere that saves your "Total cR earned of all time" and uses that to advance ranks? :The spending of cR does not affect your rank progress. SPARTAN-177 01:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :In other words, your Rank is based on the cumulative credits earned. If you earned 100,000 credits, and you spend 50,000 on an armor piece, then you only have 50,000 cR left to spend. However, you still have a cumulative earned total of 100,000 cR. Rank Locked at Lt. Colonel Grade 3 According to HBO, Bungie has locked the current rank at Lieutenant Colonel Grade 3, meaning you can't advance past that rank at the moment. Any ideas as to why they'd do that? Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 01:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well there's no doubt in my mind that their going to release some map pack for reach so I would guess that they are resricting it till they release them, maybe for achievements? Azreal-of-skyrim 09:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Bungie only Rank? John Yautja 02:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :So modders can't get the "Inheritor" Rank on LIVE, only Local. Like this guy. What hapens when you reach Lt. Colonel G3? Stneojimmy 08:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : : :I'm at Lt. Colonel. When I max out Lt. Colonel grade 3 probably sometime this week I can take screenshots, unless someone else is already maxed rank? Also, there's some armor that requires a 'commander' level to unlock, like the EVA C and pilot helmets, for example. I haven't seen any that requires a regular Colonel to unlock yet, perhaps there is no regular colonel rank or simply that nothing unlocks at the regular colonel rank. : :(^please sign your edits...^) Gold visor unlocks at the Colonel Rank. Maybe they are changing the cR needed to advance to the next rank and when armor is unlocked. I doubt they would be adding more armor, as they would have to release a 10-100 MB patch. Stneojimmy 11:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry I'm a noob when it comes to wiki pages =D. I did just see that the gold visor requires the rank of colonel. So we know of colonel (and probably grades 1-3 with that) as well as commander and the probable 1-3 grades with it as well beyond the rank of Lt. Colonel. Dmoney3788 15:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok I've just reached Lt. Colonel grade 3 and any cR you gain once you get to the level does not contribute towards maxing out the rank. So I would imagine that once they increase the rank limit you will need to get the full required cR to get to the next level. I will try to play offline a bit and see what happens. Dmoney3788 16:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/1027/reachmaxrank.png : :It appears that whatever credits you earn while you are at the max rank contributes to leveling you up during offline play. And offline, the Next rank after Lt. Colonel grade 3 is indeed Commander and not Colonel.Dmoney3788 17:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : new ranks i know, there will be new ranks released in some time. are there going to be onlocked online or is there a new special game edition for this? cause i don´t have xbox live and it will be very annoying when i can´t get this new ranks Skullbreakr 18:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) they are going to realese it in either a free dlc or on an update which only xbox live users can haveJoey07141 20:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thats a load of bullshite. On LIVE you can't get past Lt Colonel. Offline you can. There aren't new ranks, just some are locked online. Stneojimmy 11:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Thats shit, i dont have live so i dont can get the new ranks. i´ve heard, that you unlock emiles eva © helmet when you get commander rank. i love this helmet but i can´t get it!?!?!??!? damn shit!!! Skullbreakr 12:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : : You Sir, are an idiot. If you are offline, you can get all the ranks, up in till "Inhertior". Stneojimmy 13:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I have confirmed that all (or at least most) ranks will be available when the community completes 117,000,000 challenges. They expect this to be early november/late october. Travispf1 19:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC)travispf1 12:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Demotion?! Ok, what I'm asking has to do with the system in place that demotes you to an appropriate grade if you did alot of your leveling off-line. Does this also affect your armor? I mean if my avatar is wearing stuff I could only get from being a Captain and then when I go back online, will I no longer be able to access it despite having already unlocked it? Would my Elite skin go back to being a minor despite playing my ass off to unlock the Zealot?--For the Swarm! 02:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes it will. My advice is to get the Lt. Colonel rank and buy something that requires it to get the "Make it Rain" achievement before you connect to LIVE because it takes alot longer once you do so. Everyone that played Reach on LIVE before the release date was demoted for "balancing issues". A load of cow-dung really. Stneojimmy 03:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's...That's BS! I mean on LIVE or not, the players are still putting a good deal of work into raising their rank. Can they not think of a better system other than zeroing a player's work? I mean shit, I haven't even made it to Captain and now I'm really thinking about not going onto Live if all my playing is going to be for nought. Balance issues. What balance issues? All the Armor permutations are simply cosmetic changes.--For the Swarm! 07:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but it takes more work (and real money!) in Multiplayer Matchmaking than playing campaign and Firefight over and over. I'm interested in how many cR you get for say finishing the first mission on Normal, that would take about 20 minutes. Beacuse you earn typically 900 cR per 10 minute MMM game, and 1000 cR per Solo MM Firefight. Probably the main reason way Bungie demote is because modders and hackers can change their rank to whatever while off-line, and then that wouldn't be fair. How would you feel after playing 500+ Matchmade games and a modder hasn't even played one and he is a higher rank with costier armor? How can Bungie tell the difference between a campaign addict and someone with a data transfer cable? Stneojimmy 11:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::One thing I must note that if someone goes from being off-line to being on-line, they're paying to play as well. They'll have already paid 60+ dollars for their game as well as the XboxLIVE fee when they go online. Besides, why should such restrictions be imposed in the first place? it's not as if the people who love to play multiplayer can't play through campaign or do firefights. Everyone can go offline and earn points, so why punish those who wander onto LIVE wanting to play with others. Way to encourage people to play online. Why make a credit system that's in both offline and online play that unlocks armor and rank and yet only online counts?--For the Swarm! 02:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::A better question is why punish the majority for the antics of a few.--For the Swarm! 12:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::A better solution is after having demoted them, despite them having worked for their rank, have the armor and stuff unlock at a slightly faster rate until they reach their former rank, where it slows down again.--For the Swarm! 12:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::A better solution is for Bungie to not worry their Nazi asses off over it. What does it matter to them or any other player what game mode a particular individual plays to rank up? Some, (myself included) don't particlarly enjoy playing with other people online as much as they like playing through single-player modes, so why punish someone who has put as much time into the game ranking up that way, as someone who has drudged through a bunch of online multiplayer? Why reset everything they've done? It makes no sense, except to showcase how much of a anal-retentive control-freak collective Bungie's become when they have to micromanage something so trivial and piddling as to how and whether or not a player can unlock a cosmetic change that doesn't disrupt gameplay or balance in the slightest. Given all that however, I can still understand them screwing the pooch, a bit, since this is the first time Bungie's ever tried to implement a "CoD Challenge"-esque/point-buy system in anything they've done; watching them try this (among other aspects of their gamemaking as well) is like watching a young child riding a bike for the first time - they can start going, but they're not particlarly skilled at it, are going to have some growing pains related to the issue, and might not come to the most graceful conclusion. Given that this is Bungie's last hurrah, this is a hell of way to go out with the fans. The numbers of online players are already middling at best; they're not doing anything to help themselves. -- User:Griever0311 ::::Nice to know I'm not the only one peeved at this. I rarely play on Live, but I do occasionally like to venture on to re-sharpen my skills occasionally and I'd kinda like to be able to use the armor I unlocked on THEIR TERMS and not to be stuck in some de-personalized armor. Does anyone know if this crosses over into single play? If you're not online, does these dumb restrictions remain? Does this also apply to online coop?--For the Swarm! 18:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Supposedly there are no offline rank restrictions. So once I get Lt. Colonel Grade 3 maxed out I'm gonna go offline and see if I can rank beyond it and post pics of the rank. Currently I need around 120k cR to get to that point. 30k to get to Lt. Colonel grade 2, 30k to get to Lt. Colonel grade 3, and most likely 60k to max out Lt. Colonel grade 3. Dmoney3788 20:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Also the ultimate dick move comes from the fact is there's in-game armor that can't be unlocked without Halo Waypoint. So log on, get rank zeroed, and now you're even farther from those pieces. Class act, Bungie. Thanks for the carrot-on-a-stick routine.--For the Swarm! 19:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) So does that mean that once you go online, your rank will go down, but offline it'll be back up again? -Hahap 06:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait seriously? Do they actually get rid of everything and put you back to zero? I was under the impression that they just looked at your total credits and sent you back down to the rank that fits that amount online--Soul reaper 12:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I'm a Lt. Colonel grade 2, so if I got online, does my rank reset all the way back down to recruit? If so, are all the items I've unlocked and bought from the armoury locked again? LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 02:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Guys the reason why bungie did this is not because of modders (well some could have to do with that) but by the fact that playing offline means that you are not going to be getting all the commendations for matchmaking and stuff like that. What this means is that offline people are at a disadvantage and cant get as much credits. To support the people that dont have internet bungie nicley to do a crazy bost to the amount of credits you guys get. If you dont want to play the game online, dont. If you want to find the quickest way to get the high levels with no work, go bost or mod. just remember you do anything shady and you will be demoted or baned.Tombomb 05:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Does any of this mean that when I finally get XBOX LIVE I'll lose all the work I've put in?Fairfieldfencer FFF 17:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) New Elite Armor with New Ranks? I read on the Halo: Reach rank page about how they'd up the rank cap, does this mean that new Sangheli armors could be unlocked when they do? Right now we've got Field Marshall, a pretty impressive rank, and it looks sick, but I was hoping for some more recognized (did I spell that right?) armor such as Honor Guard or Councilor. Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? BruteWithASpear 12:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, no new Elite Armours were unlocked as a result of the change... the highest armour is still Field Marshall. If you bought the Legendary Edition of the game, you gain access to an additional armour (dunno what it is). H-Man Havoc 03:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I accidentally the sources section I was trying to add a link to the sources, but couldn't get it to follow the proper bulleted format and somehow I killed the original source. Anyway, the source I was trying to add was this: http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=faq&cid=28756 The source that asploded was this: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=28836 My bad, I thought the editing was a little more straightforward than it appears to be. Dmoney3788 15:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) List order Uhm, was looking at the last ranks listed, and Colonel comes after Commander, just got to Commander Grade 3, and it's showing Colonel next, hope that helps! Sicarius-X 21:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I thought the level cap was Lt. Col. Grade 3? Matt 2108 21:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :No cap for offline, never really got hooked on online multiplayer, heh. Sicarius-X 21:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay guys, got it, It's Lt. Colonel, Commander, Colonel, Brigadier then General, just got to Colonel and got the Gungnir helmet showing up for Brigadier. Sicarius-X 12:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :I can confirm that Commander comes after Lt. Colonel as I just reached Lt. Colonel grade 3 online, and then switched to offline play to see my progress bar going towards Commander. On a side note, how exactly do you earn credits offline because I switched to a campaign game with scoring enabled and recieved no credits for any of my kills. Dmoney3788 17:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :The higher the rank you are the more creds you get, Firefight and making kickass Forge levels get me 11k now that I'm colonel, Sicarius-X 00:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Next is Commander, not Colonel Anyone who is Grade 3 simply play offline, you're instantly promoted to Commander. That is pretty irifutable evidence as to what the next rank is. X Wing 15:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you get to keep your rank offline to online once the cap is lifted??? also, the forge thing offline, will it go back to giving you 10 credits per minute if you arent online? Woohooyeee 11:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about Forge, and yes, your offline rank is your actual rank and will replace your online one as soon as the cap is lifted. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 11:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) what does it mean by + 2500 cr Commander i want to get the commander rank in halo reach, but i can´t play online. can i get this rank by simply playing offline or do i have to go online to get this Level cap to get this rank? cause i want emiles helmet, and i will get it at the rank of commander Rude Brute 20:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You can earn credits in offline play. You should have some sort of rank right now, even if you are not online. Just remember that the rank cap is only there for online play Dmoney3788 21:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe thats right, but i heard from some people, that there is max rank at lt.colonel 3, so i dont know if i only had to play offline to get commander rank Rude Brute 22:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Currently that is the highest rank (I'm at it), and if I switch to offline play I can see my progress bar move towards the commander rank. Dmoney3788 00:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::you say "switch to offline" means, that i need xbox live for commander rank, i mean, i have no xbox live and i want commander rank just by playing offline, is that possible? Rude Brute 09:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: The rank cap is only for online play. If you play only offline you can get to the rank of commander no problems. As I play online and am at Lt. Colonel Grade 3, I can disconnect from xbox live to see my offline rank progress pass Lt. Colonel Grade 3.Dmoney3788 20:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::cool, now i can be sure, that i will get emiles helmet without having xbox live. is it true, that you can get only 1000 credits per day when you play offline? Rude Brute 09:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Via the commendation system you should easily be able to get more than 1000 cR in a day. Just make sure to turn scoring on in campaign. Dmoney3788 19:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Question for the Commanders out there: If you go offline and buy/equip an armor piece that required Commander, what happens to it when you go back online? Matt 2108 01:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :It removes the armor piece, replaces your then-equipped piece with default armor for that section, and gives you back your credits. -- User:Griever0311 Commander symbol For those of you wondering, the commander symbol is the same as the Lt. Colonel symbol, except that there is a slanted bar on the right side of the star, which would end up making a triangle around the star if it wasn't cut off at the top. I'll take a pic of my TV tomorrow and post it, as I can only see the rank in offline play. Dmoney3788 07:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) NVM, it appears someone beat me to the punch on this Dmoney3788 08:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Icons I can edit these to remove the black on them if someone wants me to. X Wing 20:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure, use a gif format.Vault 815 01:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Shenanigans Some dickwad's vandalized the page. Who the hell did that? That's wasn't funny. Can someone fix it? IsaacSka 12:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. And dickwad, indeed. KRZYBCH 12:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Just had to undo another vandalism... Dickwad #2... KRZYBCH 13:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaand #3 now... Mods, should we lock this article until we have more concrete information to post, seeing as it's being vandalised so much? Nvm, they seem to have chilled out. [[User talk:KRZYBCH|KRZYBCH 15:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC)]] Someone erased the page and put HALO REACH IS FOR FAGS, but I fixed it. I suggest a lock to keep this crap from happening.Sgt. j-man 21:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, hey guys, what the heck is going on? Are these extremely strange ranks further on confirmed or not? If there is no solid confirmation, bye bye. . . [[User:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!']] 21:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind, just checked the reference. (I had no clue what the vandalisms were, I thought without checking the history that the ranks themselves were vandalism.) The page has been vandaled too much. Admins, please lock it down. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!']] 22:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism someones been vandalizing this page Refer to the "Shenanigans" section above. KRZYBCH 20:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Holy SH** The new ranks will take Years to get, I mean, if it takes this long to get past Warrant Officer Grade 3, then how long will it take to get around 3 Million creds? I seriously do hope they do a "You get more credits the higher your rank" kinda thing, or I won't even make it past Colonel. John Yautja 06:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure that they will have double cR eventually.... X Wing 04:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but if they double the cR output by Challenges and Commendations, that would mean Privates - Captains would rank up way faster then they should. John Yautja 09:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) The question is, why should they chuck out the cR? There seem to be no unlocks past Colonel/Brigadier anyway, so why should people reach those ranks by default? They're there for nothing more than to tell others you've spent a boatload of game time to get there, and I for one would like it if they were kept practically unaccessible to any but the most - should I say - devoted players. Too many CoD-like games out there already, with 90% of the playerbase being some 16-star Generals after the first too weeks. --Fin- 21:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) You DO know that, out of anyone thats gonna get Inheritor first, are boosters? I like my game where is simple, but still hard to get, but thats just overkill on bungies part, and Incourages boosting (Granted I will not boost) John Yautja 22:16, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure I do, hence my emphasis on "devoted". Still, since ranks have nothing to do with actual skill and in the case of Reach don't even offer any content rewards after the reasonably easy-to-achieve Brigadier rank, I don't see a problem. I'd sooner have the worst boosters (and the odd legit player with a humongous amount of playing time under their belt) weeded out to a rank of their own - like the Elite rank in RS Vegas - with the lower ranks actually indicating the general amount of time players have spent on a given game, rather than having all players pooled to the high end - which in turn happened in RSV2, when they chickened out with the XP amounts. --Fin- 08:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) @Fin's first comment. That is exactly what the rank cap is for. @Fin's second comment, they're adding extra armors to the game, so no need to worry about not getting rewards. And why would Bungie want to encourage players to only play one playlist to get a special rank? I'm fairly sure that is directly against their philosophy as a company. (And R6V2 was terrible) X Wing 21:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) At least Halo: Reach boosting doesn't affect anyone else directly unlike 50 boosting in Halo 3. Dmoney3788 02:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but still, it doesn't seem fair that,, it makes most Legit (AKA non-boosters) players wanna just scream in anger, so, Diehard fans will probably get to Inheritor, but NOT ''before 100,000 Boosters get there first, I guarentee that some Booster kid is gonna get to Inheritor and will brag about "How he is so much better then us" non-stop for the rest of the year. but ehh, what are ya gonna do. John Yautja - Your destruction is the will of the gods....and I am there Instrument. 03:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've been playing Reach for about a year now, and I just reached the rank of General, so you guys can use that as a guide. DefiantHeretic13 (talk) 10:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Your source is not the original The source listed on the ranks page is not where the new ranks originally came from, they came from a modder who posted them here: http://www.se7ensins.com/forums/topic/316145-more-reach-ranks/ The other websites got that info from there. Confusion About Rank Cap I just hit Lt. Colonel Grade 3 today, and my credits no longer build on the progress bar. My assumption was that once you hit Lt. Col Grd 3, you're progress bar would keep going until you hit the Cap (essentially Commander). So, although my Rank is capped, where are the Credits I earn going right now: from Grade 3 and Commander, or to Commander Grade 1? I'm assuming the former. 'Captain Baird' 'Comm-Link'' '' 01:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :That is correct, it's going to Commander, but when the rank cap is lifted you will jump ahead to whatever rank you would have been without it, so it would be theoretically possible to become a General Grade 4 as soon as the cap is gone, assuming the cap is removed and not just moved up, though there are only four more real ranks, so it's most likely it will simply be removed. Alex T Snow 11:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: But this rank cap is only for online playing, offline the rank cap doesn´t exist, am I right? Rude Brute 11:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Correct, online only. Alex T Snow 08:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Daily credit cap? What is the daily level cap for credits (how many can you earn in one day)? [[User:FatalSnipe117|'''pestilence]] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!']] 20:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I've heard it was 60,000, though I can't confirm that. Matt 2108 21:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Inheritor to Bungie Members? I am really getting tired of not seeing any citations for these ranks. Where in gods green Earth does it say Inheritor is Bungie members only? Gigasteam 2:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Hopefully this will clear up any confusion on the matter: http://www.bungie.net/fanclub/otto_faq/Group/Resources/FAQ.aspx?cid=548263 : A seemingly official FAQ stating that the Haunted Helmet is available to anyone that purchases all helmets and reaches the rank of Inheritor. Pretty much proves that Inheritor is NOT a Bungie exclusive -- they simply don't have to wait for Inheritor to unlock it. Lysdestic 18:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism? In the Trivia section it seems someone has vandalised it, saying 'Evey Bungie employe hack Halo Reach'. And I can't remember what this was supposed to say before it was vandalised (I think that it was something about the 117 million challenges milestone.), so could anyone that remembers it put it back? Thanks, Tentacletornado Oh, oops, I didn't see the Shenanegans part of this page. Sorry, Tentacletornado : I restored it to something more akin to the previous version using the veiw history feature. I hope I didn't step on anyones toes, as I did my best to preserve all the information without it sounding troo redundant. : I can't help but wonder, consdiering the e-mail I recived from this place literally a day after I started editing, if the halo.wikia.com verison of the wiki is going to be vandalised more with less care taken to repair it. Something about the wiki moving? Have two groups split or is it a literal move? If the latter, shouldn't this one be taken down to avoud confusion? : Or am I missing something entirely? Lysdestic 20:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The community has moved on to halopedian.com. This site cannot be taken down, because of the terms of use as laid out by Wikia.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : The whole page has been deleted and all text and headings have been replaced with "Nigggerrrssss". Could someone fix it? : : Done. Hopefully I did it "properly." Seems these two accounts are responsible: : : http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trollin_down_the_road : : http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ITroll4LifeBro : : I'm not 100%, but they may be trolls? Lysdestic 07:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : : @Lysdestic We can win this, just keep on reverting ! Gundamguy 07:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : : The Troll That Lives Under The Bridge I move we lock this thread because there's too many people getting frustrated with the rank levels to the point where they'll express their anger on this page. Also, some of the insignias are damaged. I have 2 theories why people are vandalizing this page: #As stated above they're getting frustrated with the game's ranking system. #They're "CoD Trolls". This is what I like to call people who have never played Halo and play CoD instead. Seeing how the game is "not realistic", they will do anything to wail on the game. This might be one of my classmates, seeing how 98% of the school uses the PS3, and I have told some people about Halopedia. #The vandals recently got their rank reset. Please lock this thread, I would like to read this and not find "HALO IS FOR HOMOS LOL" written in the Trivia section.IsaacSka 22:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Proposal to Lock Article I second the movement to lock the article after restoring the status quo. This page is a big walking target for vandals. I'd imagine it will die down once Black Ops hits stores, but until then this should be locked to anyone who's not an administrator. I request an edit involving the last two sections of this page, so that we can change the images back and remove the trivia note. X Wing 00:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank cap removed The rank cap was thermometer overflowning at about 11:50pm Pacific time Nov. 2 and the rank cap will be removed shortly as bungie said it could be about a day or so. I thought someone might want to put this in the triva section. Can't edit for 5 days? With the rank cap removed there's an awful number of rank icons that can finally be fixed now. But there's no touching this article unitl next week? For anyone? --31stCenturyMatt 19:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree, whoever did these images need to learn how to turn down their tolerance on the magic eraser. Someone please revert these images, or I can, whichever. X Wing 00:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank Cap Officially Removed Bungie posted this today (November 2nd 2010), explaining how the rank cap has been removed and all ranks and armour permutations are available to players who achieve the right ranks and amounts of cR, it also suggests a cR bonus for players who don't prematurely leave matches. Just thought I'd point that out ;) BlobsStudios 01:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Weekly update announcing the same thing. Apparently Bungie wants to keep the last ten ranks hidden, but censorship ruins all forms of media, so I think whoever decided to keep those hidden should be fired. Anyways, thanks to the lovely people who locked the page we cannot remove the trivia note regarding the rank cap. X Wing 00:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Dammit! My 360 has been broken for over 2 monthes. Only had a week to play Reach. On the bright side, I'm getting a Slim for Christmas. XD TheGutsyChipmunk 08:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) wait when istarted playing reach i got credits from offline play( didn't have live) but now it's only from matchmakeing :Yes, Bungie gave people who played offline roughly 2,000 credits per a game of Campaign or a lot more if they stayed in Forge for a while. Because of the latter, people could just leave their 360s on for hours and earn easy credits. This and other things made Bungie decide players should only get points in Matchmaking to give the cheaters a hard time. Unfortunately, everyone who played the game legitemately also lost credits and the ability to earn lots by themselves (myself included, and from Lt. Colonel too). It's a pain and a flawed plan in my opinion, but Bungie only did it so people couldn't get credits easy.Fairfieldfencer FFF 11:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) "Game Complete Payouts" Whats the story behind these "higher game complete payouts" in the trivia section giving a x1.5 increase in cR? Can we varify this with a source? radical00edward 11:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thats because for every rank you go up, you need more cR to get to the next rank. This is Bungies way of compensating. as for sources I have none but this is happening to me and other people I know.Mwertz95 17:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Inheritor xXSAVIORS0ULXx hit it today on April 12th. Credit Cap As of 2012 Henry925, the credit cap is 200,000! Not 120,000! They changed it last month. Derp. TTGHalo4 23:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC)TTGHalo4